


Learning

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: You try to help keep Kevin's headaches at bay with small distractions.He finds a way to make you blush in the sweetest way possible.





	Learning

You were sitting with Kevin at one of the tables in the library. He was working on the Angel tablet.

Whenever he needed a break, he would distract himself by teaching you some simple enochian. You failed, miserably, but he’d just smile, laugh, and try again.

He had been reading the tablet for the last 3 hours non stop. You could tell by his face that a headache was coming on. “Kevin?” He looked up. “Teach me something.” You smiled softly at him. He looked down at the tablet again. You reached out and touched his hand. He stared at it for a minute before looking up at you. “Anything. Even math.” You gave him a warm smile.

He put the tablet down and you let go of his hand. Before you could pull it away, he grabbed it. He turned your hand, so your palm was facing upwards then he grabbed a pen and started writing up your forearm.

When he was done, he put the pen down and smiled at it. “What does it say? It’s enochian right?”

He nodded. “It says ‘ _beautiful_ ’.” His eyes looked up and met yours, and you blushed slightly.


End file.
